


When I lost you, I lost myself

by FindStoryTeller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindStoryTeller/pseuds/FindStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina & Robin are soulmates & happily married. They have two adorable boys together, Henry (7 years) & Roland (4years) they live in a little town in Maine. Regina is a Lawyer & Robin is a soccer coach of the school they studied. What if something really tragic happens? How would they cope with that? Would they be able to find their way to each other again? AU Outlaw Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I lost you, I lost myself

It's the end of August in Maine. It's still summer and the sunlight is entering through the curtains, slowly brightening the room and gently dancing on their faces. Another day is about to start. The idea of leaving the bed and face the world makes her mentally pout.

Her bed is cozy and the alarm hasn't gone off yet, so she still has some minutes to spare before start off the day. She buries her face into her pillow and sighs in content. Robin must sense that she is waking though, because he tightens his hold around her waist. With that, she opens her eyes slightly and turns into his embrace, facing him.  
It was too hot last night and Robin decided to dismiss his pajama's shirt before going to bed, which she appreciates very much. With the hand resting on top of him, she decides to trace his muscles, drawing lazy circles on his chest.

His lips curve into a small smile and he brings her closer to him without opening his eyes.  
"Good Morning" He says with a sleepy voice.

"Morning" She answers not quitting her ministrations.

They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth.

A few moments later the alarm goes off and Regina reluctantly leaves his embrace to turn it off. When she turns back, his eyes are open, his blue orbs silently complaining about the loss of contact. When she ignores him and starts to stretch, he pulls her back to him.

"Is it time to get up already?" He grimaces making Regina chuckle.

"Unfortunately, yes…" She says with a sigh, giving him a peck on the jaw.

"Uhm… I was hoping I could take some advantages of my wife before starting the day…" Robin muttered, pecking her neck and holding her tight by the waist.

"As much as I would love that, we really need to start moving or the boys are going to be late." Regina says bringing his face to her and giving him a kiss.

Robin grunts into the kiss and tries to deepen it, but Regina stops him, gets of the bed and walks towards the bathroom.  
"I don't think they would mind being late…" He tries.

"No, they certainly won't. But my boss and your boss would, very much."

She stops at the door, looks over her shoulder and says with a mischievous grin:

"Besides, the kids are going to stay at your parents tonight. So, we have the house all to ourselves". She winks and closes the door.  
Robin doesn't answer that. Just bites his lips, thinking God, she definitely drives me crazy, and sinks into the bed again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Their morning routine during the week is quite calm and they can't complain about. Henry is not a morning person by any means, but he has adjusted and is old enough to fend himself. Not that he would let his mom give him any assistance, he is seven now and boys at this age don't need their mom's help anymore. At least it's what he says. Roland, on the other hand, is still too young to do everything by himself, and really doesn't mind getting help, especially when he can sleep while their parents are dressing him.

Robin is an excellent husband, always helping with Roland in the morning and fixing some breakfast for the boys. Being a soccer coach, he has all these principles that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that their children need to be well fed every morning, which Regina really appreciates, because gives her time to calmly get ready to work.  
Regina works as an attorney at Gold & Cassidy LLP, the firm has a well-known reputation with offices in Boston and New York. Regina and Neal Cassidy, Mr. Gold's son, know each other since they were kids, their families are very close and they studied together their entire life, including university. Both of them dreamed of being lawyers and decided to attend the same law school, in Boston. When Neal's father decided to open a branch office in Boston, Regina and him started working there as interns. After they graduated, Neal followed his mother, who is the head in the New York office, and Regina came back to Maine, where her life was.

Robin was always the athlete one; he was transferred from England on his senior year of high school and joined the soccer team. Regina could still remember like it was yesterday when he first got to the school. The topic of the week among the girls was the new British guy. Regina couldn't understand what all of the fuss was about; it was just a new student, probably a handsome one, from another country. Until the students annual welcome party, when she first saw him. He wasn't handsome. No, he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had the most piercing look and all she could do was stare at his deep blue eyes and get lost. His skin tone matched perfectly his dark blond hair, and when he smiled, showing those adorable dimples, God, she almost couldn't breathe. The feeling must have been mutual, cause he couldn't take his eyes off of her all night. They fell in love fast and hard. After that day, they become inseparable; Regina and Robin didn't exist without each other.

One year after his arrival, Robin went to university in Portland, studied economics and kept playing soccer during this time. Despite the distance, which became even bigger once Regina went to Boston, their relationship never lost its power; on the contrary, it got even stronger. With that in mind and sure that they were made for each other, after their graduation they got married and decided to settle down in Maine, where they met. Robin persuaded his true dream and became the soccer coach at Franklin Junior – Senior High School, their school, and Regina kept working with Mr. Gold and other lawyers between Massachusetts and Maine.

Life couldn't be better. Everything in their lives seems to be in sync. And there is where they are right now, the kids devouring their breakfast and Robin, still in his pajamas, pouring two cups of coffee.

Regina rushes into the kitchen all set for the day greeting her two little boys who barely divert their eyes from the food in front of them. Robin is leaning on the counter and uses this very moment to check out his wife. She is wearing one of those business dresses that are tight to her body, emphasizing her curves - specially her ass - Beautiful. When she notices his eyes wandering through her body, she raises her eyebrows to him, walks the short distance between them without taking her eyes from him, and grabs the cup of coffee from the counter behind him. He just shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her.

"Uhm! This coffee is amazing, dear. Exactly what I needed ", she says closing her eyes, savoring her coffee and moaning in the process, just to play with her husband.  
"Good" Robin chuckles and bites his lower lips, before adding "I'll take a shower quickly… Enjoy your coffee", with a final check towards her, he pecks her lips and goes upstairs to get ready.

Regina lingers in the room, watching her kids finish their breakfast, sipping from her - so much needed - coffee. They are having a conversation about which super-power they would choose to have and how awesome it would be. She laughs and softly pats their back telling them to get their stuff ready to go.  
As the two of them get off of the table and make their way upstairs to grab their backpack and put their shoes on, never stopping their heated discussion, she can't help but wonder how she managed to get so lucky.

Fifteen minutes later they are all ready to leave. Generally, Regina takes Roland to daycare on her way to work and Henry goes with Robin to the school, so they don't lose too much time getting to work themselves. Before they exchange good byes and part ways, Regina and Robin agree on having a quick lunch together latter today, since Regina will already be at the school in order to attend to an appointment with Henry's teacher, just the school regular procedure to make sure the parents are aware of their children development. Although Robin works there, Regina is the one who usually handles those matters.

And it is Friday. Oh, how much they love this particular day of the week. They drop the kids at one of their parents and have the rest of the day to themselves. They can enjoy each other`s company, not worry about anything concerning their kids, or even discus important matters involving the kids. They can talk about whatever they want to, or they can just not talk at all. They can focus on themselves for once, make plans, enjoy a bath together, watch movies that they would be interest in instead of cartoons. They can go out with friends, or just stay home with each other. It's their special day, or better, night. It's when they can be loud if they want, or be quiet and cuddle together.


End file.
